


Broom Closet Dealings

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Somebody is giving the Quidditch players a sexy stress reliever after practice. Neville has a plan to catch them in the act.





	Broom Closet Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7\. Broom Closet
> 
> Thank you to my alpha/beta Pia for pushing me to dive into the kinky areas of my brain to find inspiration for this story.

Neville Longbottom needed answers. A deliciously naughty rumor was spreading through the halls of Hogwarts that someone was gifting the Quidditch players an orgasmic stress reliever in the broom closet after quidditch practices. It all started with Fred Weasley at the beginning of the term. Next up was his brother George and then a few of their friends from the other houses. Neville heard from Harry who heard from Ginny who heard from Dean that Seamus tried to enter the closet but wasn’t so lucky; he had emerged quickly with his trousers around his ankles, his jumper pulled up over his head. It was quite obvious that the person had a thing for quidditch players. Neville knew he would never receive the same treatment but wanted desperately to find out who it was. He had tried twice to beat a player to the closet but each time reached the door to find it locked, moans coming from inside. The first time he watched as an awestruck Ron Weasley stumbled out of the door looking quite disheveled. The second time he witnessed a timid Katie Bell tiptoe out after making sure the coast was clear. Whoever was inside that closet was an equal opportunity giver. 

Neville had a plan this time though. He had nicked Harry’s invisibility cloak and planned to hide inside the closet to see who the generous giver was as they arrived. He quickly stepped into the closet, found a spot in the back corner, and made himself comfortable. 

A few moments later the door opened and in walked Ginny Weasley. She glanced around, saw the empty room and turned to leave again with a frown on her face. Suddenly a figure in a black hooded cloak appeared and grabbed her wrist pulling her inside and locking the door. 

Neville jumped, catching himself before making a noise in surprise. _Where did they come from?_

Ginny yelped as a gloved hand covered her mouth, the figure making an audible “shhh!” Sound. A blindfold appeared across Ginny’s eyes and the person pushed her roughly up against the closed door, dropped to their knees and went right to work. Neville watched as the figure reached between Ginny’s legs and pulled down her knickers, leaving her skirt on. Ginny began to protest but quickly shut up as the figure pulled one of her legs over their shoulder, diving their face into her pussy. Their shrouded face was now fully hidden and Neville couldn’t quite see what was happening but could tell by the moans coming from the red-haired witch that this person was talented. 

Neville tried to ignore his growing cock in his trousers but the sounds coming out of Ginny’s mouth paired with watching her being pleasured was making him quite turned on. 

Ginny’s hips were moving erratically behind the figures' head and a gloved hand reached up and pressed into her stomach to hold her in place. The figure pulled back from their treat and dropped Ginny’s foot back to the floor. Neville was just able to see Ginny’s folds glistening under a neatly trimmed mound of red curls before the figure slid one finger up inside her. Ginny moaned loudly and the figure added a second and third finger slowly, scissoring the gloved digits to spread her walls further. After a few slow pumps in and out of her, the figure increased the pace and Ginny began moving her hips quickly to match the speed of her secret lover. 

Neville reached down and rubbed his hand along his clothed erection. He couldn’t believe how hard he was right now. He continued to rub himself as he watched the figure move their head back between Ginny’s parted legs, clenching his teeth to keep from moaning himself. 

Ginny’s breaths were coming in short exhales now and her hands reached out to grab the head between her legs. The gloved hand moving in and out of Ginny’s folds was moving at an incredibly fast pace now and Neville was starting to wonder if he was going to come before Ginny did when she suddenly screamed out and arched her back, her head thudding against the door. Her body shuddered against her orgasm and she moaned loudly a few more times before her body slid down the door into a heap on the floor. 

Neville rubbed himself two more times and came into his trousers, a wet spot forming almost immediately. He tried to even out his breathing as quietly as he could, thankful that Ginny was quite loud with her enjoyment. 

The hooded figure stood up and watched Ginny for a moment before unlocking the closet door and beckoned for Ginny to leave. Ginny stumbled to her feet, pulling her knickers up from around her ankles, the blindfold off of her eyes. 

“Merlin, thank you!” Ginny exclaimed at the figure. “That was- that was brilliant.” Ginny stepped out into the hallway still straightening her uniform and turned back towards the door. “Who are you?” she asked in wonder. 

The figure answered her by shutting the door in her face and locking it again. Neville watched as the figure leaned their head against the door, their gloved hands moving under their robes. Neville was confused at first but felt his eyes widen in shock as the figure started moaning in whispers, their body rocking quickly and then suddenly going stock still, one hand coming back up to slam against the closed door. He heard the figure take a few quick breaths before straightening their robes, opening the door and checking for a clear hallway. A few seconds later the figure disappeared into the hall and Neville was left reeling beneath the invisibility cloak. 

_Bloody hell that was hot! _ He couldn’t wait until next time. 

A few days later Neville entered the closet a few minutes before Quidditch practice ended. He had worn loose knit pants this time for easier access to himself and looked around for a better viewing position. After getting comfortable, Neville pulled the cloak over his body and waited. 

Some minutes later the door opened again and in walked Draco Malfoy. Neville gulped quietly and felt his penis twitch in anticipation. _Bollocks._

Draco stood inside the closet for a few moments, his eyes roaming over the contents. “Hello?” He whispered into the blackness. From behind him the figure appeared, pushed him into the room, and followed him, reaching behind them to shut and lock the door. Compared to Draco the figure looked smaller but Neville still didn’t guess who the person was. 

Draco turned around and a blindfold was already covering his eyes. 

“Hey! Why the blindfold?” Draco said. He put his hands out in front of him to try and find the figure. “Where are you?” He asked.

The figure reached forward and pushed Draco up against the far shelf, one gloved hand on his chest, the other covering his mouth. He wrenched his head to the side and sputtered indignantly “ What are you doing?” The figure sighed audibly and a gag appeared in Draco’s mouth. and restraints appeared around his wrists tying his hands above his head. The figure dropped to their knees again and an audible zipping noise was heard as Draco‘s pants were unzipped. 

From this angle, Neville couldn’t quite see what was happening so as quietly as he could he moved to get a better view. He saw the figure stop and glance back towards where he had been and he realized he wasn’t as quiet as he thought. The figure turned back towards Draco and pulled his cock out of his pants so that Neville could see it. Draco’s penis was average in size, a fact that Neville quite enjoyed. Draco mumbled incoherently around the gag in his mouth and moved his hips but the figure held him in place and in one quick move, wrapped their mouth around his cock, the entire pale shaft disappearing among the blackness of their hood. Draco moaned and his body went slack as the figure began to work their mouth back and forth on his cock. 

Neville fantasized about what it must feel like as he grabbed his cock that was painfully hard already and began stroking himself. Quite quickly Draco hips begin to move erratically and Neville was surprised when he threw his head back and his body went rigid as he came in the figure's mouth.

The restraint and gag were removed from Draco as the figure pushed him towards the door but the blindfold remained. Draco stuttered and Neville could see his cheeks were bright pink, perhaps in shame. “I’ve never come that fast before!” He said. “Can I have another go?“ The figure again responded to the questioning by slamming the closet door in Draco’s face. 

This time the figure dropped to the floor facing Neville and he could see their hands working furiously to get inside their cloak. As they threw their head back in ecstasy, their hood came down revealing a mass of curls.

_Merlin!_ Neville thought. The figure was Hermione Granger! He gasped audibly as he watched her face contorting in pleasure, her eyes quickly snapping towards him staring right back into his eyes. He worried he had been found out as she continued to pleasure herself while staring right at him. She removed her robe and he saw that she was stark naked underneath, multiple fingers up inside her pussy, her juices covering her gloved hand. Neville started pumping faster on his cock as he stared right back at her and as she came against her hand, he came into his.

Before he even realized what was happening she raised her wand towards him and yelled out “Petrificus Totalus!”, his entire body going rigid. She got up, letting the cloak fall to the ground and walked towards him with her hand out in front of her. Once she reached him she grasped the cloak and pulled it off him quickly finding him lying underneath with his cock still in his hand. 

“Well well well,” Hermione said looking at him, “What do we have here? A little voyeur.”

She bent down and ran her hand over his bicep and down his arm to his hand, giving his cock a little squeeze as she passed over it. If he would have been able to, Neville would have shuddered at the feeling. Hermione released the spell on him and he sat up quickly pulling his legs to his chest to hide. 

“I heard rumors about this closet, I needed proof,” he replied to her meekly. 

“How many days have you been watching me?” she asked him. He hesitated for a moment but decided to tell her the truth.

“Thi-this was d-day two.” he stuttered in response. 

She stared at him for a moment. ”So, you enjoy watching,“ she remarked with a smile.

He felt his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment and nodded yes

“How about we strike a deal?” she asked him. “If you keep quiet that it’s me, I’ll let you keep watching from the corner.”

He grinned at her and stuck out his hand to shake hers. “You have a deal.”

On the first day of their new deal, Neville arrived 15 minutes before Quidditch practice was ending. He found Hermione inside, leaning up against the wall with a blanket over her arms. So how is this going to work he asked her.

She pushed off the wall and walked towards him slowly with a smirk on her face. 

My sources tell me I will be getting another delectable cunt to feast on today so I created a lesson plan for you.

Neville’s eyes widened at her brazen language and he stuttered in response. “Less—lesson plan? What do you mean?”

“Let’s see how well your voyeuristic eye is. I want you to get a front-row view today and watch everything I do. At the end of the lesson, there will be a test. If you pass the test and make me come, I will make you come.” 

Neville’s mouth dropped open and he gazed at the confident witch in front of him. “I - I’ve never been with anyone before; I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Then you better watch closely. And remember, you must stay silent.”

Hermione laid the blanket out on the floor right up against the wall and motioned for Neville to sit down. He sat down nervously and removed his trousers and underwear while he pulled the invisibility cloak over himself. Might as well be prepared he thought to himself hopefully. He watched Hermione pull the hood up on her cloak and cast a disillusionment spell on herself.

“That’s how you do it!” he whispered to her. 

“SHHHH!” She responded to him as he laughed.

The door opened and just as Hermione predicted, another female Quidditch player, Cho Chang, peeked inside, taking in the seemingly empty closet cautiously. She opened the door wider and Hermione appeared in front of her. Cho looked at the figure and walked inside the closet, closing the door behind her with a smile on her face. 

Hermione’s gloved hand beckoned Cho towards her and the black-haired witch took the hand as a blindfold appeared over her eyes and let herself be led towards the second blanket Hermione had on the floor, right next to where Neville was sitting and watching. Hermione reached behind Cho, and unzipped her skirt, letting the garment fall to the floor. Neville was surprised to see Cho naked beneath her skirt, her pubic area completely bare. The girl had come prepared! Neville thought to himself, his penis already starting to get hard in anticipation. Hermione nodded her approval and caressed the space between Cho’s legs a few times, Cho’s breath getting caught in her throat at the touch. 

Hermione knelt and pulled Cho with her, pushing the girl onto her back. Hermione looked over at Neville and winked at him. She turned her attention back to Cho and spread her legs apart wide so Neville could see everything. He watched intently as Hermione leaned forward and gave Cho’s pussy lips one long, slow lick to start. She repeated this motion a few times and Cho hummed in approval above them. Hermione brought one of her gloved hands up and used her fingers to part the folds of Cho’s cunt, her tongue delving inside the girl. Cho’s hips rose off the floor in response, a deep moan coming from her mouth. 

Neville hadn’t realized how close he had moved towards the pair until he could smell Cho’s arousal and see her juices on Hermione's lips. Hermione licked her lips clean as she slowly inserted one, two and then three fingers inside up inside Cho. He had seen her do this to Ginny too but up close he saw her manipulate her hand so her thumb was rubbing against the nub above Cho’s lips, her fingers slowly sinking in and out. Hermione leaned forward and took Cho’s clit between her lips, sucking the bundle into her mouth while she increased the speed of her hand. 

Cho was mumbling incoherently and Neville glanced up as he saw her hands move under her jumper, her fingers pinching her tan nipples. 

_Fuck._ Neville was afraid if he touched himself right now he would come before Hermione was able to help him. 

Neville’s eyes moved back to the lesson in front of his face to see Hermione sucking the gloved middle finger of her other hand. _Why was she doing that?_ Neville wondered. As he watched she pressed the wet finger against Cho’s puckered anus, slowly pushing the digit in up to her knuckles. Neville's eyes widened in shock as Cho screamed out in ecstasy. Hermione smiled around Cho’s clit, sucked loudly and pumped the fingers in her pussy faster. Cho kept screaming nonsense, her hips bucking wildly against Hermione’s face until she suddenly froze, all noise coming to a halt as she came hard on Hermione’s hand. 

Hermione removed her fingers, licked them clean and lightly lapped at Cho’s engorged lips, making sure to get all the girls juices. Before sitting up she gave her inner thigh a quick kiss. 

Neville sat back as Hermione helped Cho get re-dressed and led her to the door. _How in the hell was he going to replicate that?_ He thought worriedly.

After Hermione locked the door again, she turned back to Neville. 

“Well? Did you take good notes?” She walked towards him, removing her cloak to reveal just her bra and knickers underneath.

Neville took the invisibility cloak off himself and stared at her. “I. Wow. I mean, yes, I think so.”

Hermione laughed and removed her knickers before laying down where Cho had just been. 

“Let’s see then,” she said, wagging her eyebrows at him.

Neville cleared his throat and crawled over between her legs. As he got closer he could smell her arousal, stronger than Cho’s.

“This really turns you on doesn’t it?” He asked her.

“You’re one to talk.” She replied, her bare foot rubbing against his rock hard cock. 

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

Neville knelt, his face inches from Hermione’s vagina. He mound was neatly trimmed, juices already thinly coating her lips. Neville leaned forward like he remembered Hermione doing and took a few quick swipes with his tongue, getting his very first taste of a woman. _Yum_, he thought going back for another taste. 

Hermione reached down and grabbed his head, pulling his hair to get him to look up at her. “You’re not a dog drinking water. Start slow. Remember what I just did to Cho?”

Neville nodded in agreement and took a deep breath, trying to keep his excitement from taking over. He leaned forward again and slowly lapped the full length of Hermione’s lips. In response, Hermione bent her knees and spread her legs wide to give him better access. He looked up at her to see her watching him. As we went to give her a confident hard lick, his tongue delved a bit too low and he licked her puckered hole and the space between her two holes. He stopped, worried he had made a mistake but Hermione moaned and her head fell back to the floor. Neville tentatively gave her hole another lick and Hemione moaned louder. 

_Holy. Shite. He actually did something to make her moan._

Neville slowly inserted a few fingers into Hermione’s pussy, turning his hand like he saw her do so he could use his thumb to rub her clit. He knew he was missing a few steps but Hermione seemed to like what he was doing so he continued to lick her southern hole as his fingers moved in and out of her pussy. Hermione was lifting her hips in time with Neville's fingers and encouraging him to keep going. After a few more pumps, Hermione suddenly sat up causing Neville to stop.

“I-I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?” he asked her worried.

“Absolutely not!” She responded. “I just had another idea.” She smiled at him slyly. “Roll over on to your back.”

Neville hurriedly did what she asked, his cock standing at attention, ready for whatever she had in mind. 

She crouched over him with her back end facing him. She walked her body back until her pussy was over his face, their bare stomachs touching. She lowered her pussy until it was a mere inch above his face and told him to continue what he was doing. 

He wrapped his hands around her bum and pulled her down until she was sitting right on his face, his tongue going right to work on her clit. He sucked it in a few times and suddenly felt her warm, wet mouth around his cock. He moaned against her clit, the vibrations making her moan in return, those vibrations sending shocks of pleasure throughout his whole body. He was not going to last long. He dipped a few fingers into Hermione’s pussy, pumping in and out and sucking her clit in unison. He felt her teeth graze the underside of his penis as she sucked his entire length into the back of her throat. She reached between his legs and gave his balls a few caresses and Neville was done. He came into her mouth, accidentally biting down with his teeth on Hermione’s clit. To his surprise, she followed him in her climax, her walls clenching around his fingers, her juices coating his hand. 

After a few moments of gentle licks to each others swollen regions, Hermione rolled off of Neville and sat up. 

“You’re a pretty good student,” she said to him.

“Well, you’re a good teacher,” he replied.

She quickly pulled her knickers back on and pulled the cloak over herself. At the door she looked back at him, still laying there naked, unable to believe what had just happened. “Until next time, yea?” she said, giggling.

Neville grinned back, “Until next time!.”

She tiptoed out the door and Neville looked up at the ceiling, still reeling. _How fucking lucky was he?_

Next time found Neville wondering what kind of show he was going to get this time. He entered the closet to see Hermione once again getting things set up. She had the blankets placed further apart than previously but Neville assumed he would still get an up-close show.

“Who are we getting today?” He asked her as he pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. 

She looked over at him and laughed. “Getting more confident, are we?” She asked.

“Well, you know.” He shrugged in response.

“My sources told me nothing today, so we are both in for a surprise.”

Neville sat down and was just pulling the cloak over his head when they heard someone outside. Hermione quickly pulled her hood up and disappeared as the door opened and in walked Harry Potter. Neville smiled widely and wondered what Hermione was thinking. Harry stood there looking awkwardly around and just as he turned to leave, Hermione released the spell on herself, reappearing in front of Harry and making him jump in surprise.

“Oh!” he yelled out, “you scared me!”

Hermione grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him towards the center of the room, and gestured for him to get onto the floor. Harry hesitated, glancing back towards the door. 

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” he said. 

Hermione grabbed him and forcibly pulled him down to the floor with her and placed the blindfold around his eyes. She caressed his cheek with her gloved hand and moved it down the side of his neck to his covered chest. As she moved towards his stomach, Hermione pushed Harry back to lay flat on the floor next to her. She crouched next to his legs and used both of her hands to unbuckle his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his underwear, his already hard cock was bobbing up rather impressively.

Harry’s cock disappeared quickly into Hermione‘s mouth and he moaned loudly. From this angle, Neville could barely see anything and he wondered what she was doing. She knew where he was positioned. As he watched, getting frustrated for the lack of view, Hermione reached behind her with both hands and slipped her cloak up over her backside exposing her naked ass and pussy pointing directly at him. 

_Oh_, Neville thought to himself excitedly, _she’s going to tease me today._

Neville grabbed his cock firmly in his hands and began pumping himself slowly while he watched Hermione continue to work on Harry’s cock. Loud moans kept coming from Harry as he urged Hermione on. 

“Oh Gods, just like that!” Harry yelled. Neville was shocked at how loud Harry was. All these years sharing a dormitory and he had never heard Harry pleasure himself.

Neville could see Hermione’s pussy getting wetter and wetter as she pleasured Harry, her juices beginning to run down between her thighs. She reached in between her legs with one of her gloved hands and pushed two of her fingers into her pussy, intentionally pushing her ass back towards where Neville was sitting. He watched as she alternated between stroking her clit and pumping her fingers inside of herself. _If she wanted to be a tease, he could play that game too,_ Neville thought.

Neville quietly got up on his knees and crawled over to Hermione. He lifted the cloak and draped it over her backside as he quickly licked her pussy lips a few times. He felt her jump in surprise, but then her legs moved apart and her ass jutted out even more so he knew it was ok. Remembering her response last time, Neville used his tongue to focus on her asshole, two of his fingers delving deep into her pussy folds. He licked the spot between her two holes again roughly and felt juices run down his finger as her arousal spiked. When he got back to her puckered hole he hardened his tongue and delved into the hole a few times, causing Hermione to respond in a moan. 

As Neville continued, he wondered how Hermione’s pussy would feel around his cock. He had never had sex before but he had looked at plenty of Playwizard to know the basics. He pulled his mouth away from Hermione’s ass and got up onto his knees right behind her. He moved the invisibility cloak just enough so his penis was showing and he grabbed her hips firmly in his hands and pulled her back onto himself, burying his cock fully inside her warm, tight walls. He moaned loudly at the feeling and she moaned again in response and tensed around him. He needn’t worry about being heard, Harry at this point was loudly yelling “Yes, yes, yes” over and over. Neville continued to fuck her from behind, as Hermione worked her mouth around Harry’s cock, both boys getting closer to their releases. 

Neville felt himself losing control quickly and pounded into Hermione a few more times roughly, coming harder than he ever had. “Oh Hermione!” he yelled out, before remembering where he was and what he was doing. He froze. 

Hermione whimpered and Harry quickly sat up and ripped the blindfold off his eyes. 

“Hermione?!” He asked incredulously. 

Hermione responded by pulling the cloak off of her head and replying timidly, “Oh. Hi Harry.” 

Harry blinked at her rapidly, his mouth wide open.”Hi Harry?!? Who else is here??” He demanded.

Neville quickly pulled his softening penis out of Hermione and sat back on the floor. He took a deep breath and pulled his cloak off his head.

“Hi, Harry.” 

Hermione glanced back at him and glared, her eyes silently yelling at him.

_I’m sorry!_ He mouthed at her.

Harry stared at Neville with wide eyes, turned his attention back to Hermione, and then back to Neville again. “‘Mione? Neville? Wha--How--why---So you stole my cloak?” He asked a squeak to his voice.

Neville blushed and pulled the rest of the invisibility cloak off himself sheepishly and shrugged. “Sorry mate.”

Hermione sat in between the two of them biting her lower lip between her teeth.

“Harry?” She said to him gently, an unspoken question in the air.

Harry looked back at her and closed his eyes for a few moments. He sighed deeply as he opened his eyes again.

“Well, are you going to finish me off?” He asked Hermione with a smirk, his hand caressing his still hard cock. 

She grinned back at him before turning towards Neville. “Only if he finishes me off!” 

Neville looked at Harry questionably. “Well?” he asked.

Harry looked at both of them and nodded.

Harry laid back down and Hermione stroked his cock a few times before putting her mouth back around his cock, her teeth grazing the sides. Neville knelt behind her again and got back to work on her ass, pushing the same 3 fingers into her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit. He felt himself grow hard at the moaning of Harry and Hermione and he reached down with his free hand to stroke himself. All of a sudden another hand was touching him and he pulled back in surprise to find Harry reaching for him. He contorted his body towards Harry and groaned when a firm hand gripped his cock tightly. 

Neville resumed licking Hermione and pumping his hand into her quickly as Harry’s hand stroked him furiously. Their moaning grew in intensity as all three of them quickly reached the edge. Neville was ashamed to be the first one to come again but he was joined by Harry a few short seconds later, Hermione tensing her walls around Neville's hand in anticipation. He bit her ass cheek and licked her hole roughly two times and she came crashing down with the boys, her walls pulsating. 

Neville rolled onto his back followed by Hermione who was sandwiched between the two boys. 

After a few moments where the trio came down from their climaxes, Harry sat up. “Let’s strike a deal,” he said.” This is our little secret.”

Hermione and Neville looked at each other and smirked. “You have a deal.”


End file.
